broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Syrena
|-|(1)= Syrena is a female unicorn pony and Heavy Matter's student. History As a filly, Syrena was a student at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns along with Twilight Sparkle. She was the only pony at the school to ever come close to Twilight's intellect and magical abilities. But because of her attitude and passion for making her classmates miserable, she was forced to drop-out. One day, Syrena encountered Heavy Matter and eventually joined her as her student. She sees Heavy Matter as a great villain. She also follows all of Heavy Matter's commands, but will sometimes disobey her. Personality Syrena is bratty, sassy, remarking that she is cool or pretty, bragging, but loyal to her mentor. She doesn't like sweet stuff but likes rude "stuff", such as bullying, shouting etc. When she was a filly she began to bully her classmates causing her to drop-out of school. Aside from being bratty, she is also shown to be intelligent. Next to Heavy Matter's cold heart, Syrena's fierce and sadistic nature is what makes her feared. She will not hesitate to inflict pain on her enemies. When given the chance, she can grow to become more violent and psychotic. She is in a moral conflict against Twilight Sparkle. Relationships Heavy Matter Syrena always follows Heavy Matter's commands, but not really "all" because she also sometimes disobeys and always asks her why, without an answer, she'll not do it until she gets the reason. She really respects Heavy Matter no matter what. Achilles Aside being loyal to her, Syrena sees Achilles as a majestic pet. Sunset Shimmer In the human world, Syrena is just as obnoxious as she was in Equestria. Sunset Shimmer realized she and Syrena were once alike. Under the tutelage of Princess Celestia, Sunset always thought she was better than everypony else. All she cared about was becoming just as powerful as Celestia. But Celestia wouldn't let her, knowing she would take it too far. She wasn't willing to let Sunset Shimmer cross the line. But Heavy Matter would let Syrena cross that line. She wants Syrena to reach new heights without any concern for the consequences. That's why Sunset Shimmer feels discouraged about Syrena. She has gone deeper than Sunset could ever go. Syrena is inspired by Sunset's past deeds at Canterlot High. She respects Sunset routine, but question her resolve; feeling we was on the right track, but kept going in different directions. She saw how Sunset was an intellectual who brought Canterlot High to its knees with little effort, but can tell her evil methods are completely illogical; like stealing a magic crown to turn into a demon in order to raise an army of teenage zombie into conquering a dimension of magical talking ponies. Twilight Sparkle :"If you had sent half as much time as a practitioner as you are a researcher, perhaps you would actually amount to something." :— Syrena to Twilight Sparkle Syrena sees herself as Twilight's equal, despite being an polar opposite of her. Both were brilliant unicorn students of two great alicorns. But Syrena finds it disappointing that Twilight never take her position as Celestia's student to consideration, and she thought it was a shame Twilight gave up her studies to take on her new role as princess. Syrena would taunt Twilight, and contend that Princess Celestia made a mistake. She would also gloat Twilight on being a researcher on magic, while she herself is a practitioner. Syrena is a great example of pushing Twilight and any other ponies to their limit. Starlight Glimmer Syrena magic and use of spells rival that of Starlight. They are very talented magic users that can match each other blow-for-blow. Humane Six When dealing in the human world, Syrena believes the human counterparts of the Mane 6 are weaker than Princess Twilight and her friends in Equestria. She mocks the Humane 6 for being "carbon copies" to "better versions of themselves" who are not worthy of Equestrian Magic. Quotes : "My name is Syrena. The coolest, loyal, and prettiest pony in Ponyville. And the who is "most" intelligent here." : — Syrena :"It about time somepony put you in your place." :— Syrena to the Mane 6 :"The material had become immaterial." :— To Rarity :"My job is to keep simple-minded goody-goody, like yourselves, from getting in my mistress's way." Trivia in progress |-|(2)= Syrena is a female unicorn pony and major antagonist to the Mane 6, especially to Twilight Sparkle. History As a filly, Syrena was a student at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns along with Twilight Sparkle. She was the only pony at the school to ever come close to Twilight's intellect and magical abilities. But because of her attitude and passion for making her classmates miserable, she was forced to drop-out. Personally At a very young age, Syrena has been recognized to be naturally gifted. But this would also development a form of mental illness that will lead her down a dark path from years to come. When she was a filly she began to bully her classmates causing her to drop-out of school. Aside from being bratty, she is also shown to be intelligent. Syrena's fierce and sadistic nature is what makes her feared. She will not hesitate to inflict pain on her enemies. When given the chance, she can grow to become more violent and psychotic. She is in a moral conflict against Twilight Sparkle. Magic Other depictions Equestria Girls Relationships Twilight Sparkle Quotes Trivia Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Villain Category:WIP